Rocky Horror Mutant Show
by prettyputty
Summary: yeah i know.. crappy title.. it was all i could come up with right now.
1. Science FictionDouble Feature

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Places people Places" Rogue yells, then sits back in her directors chair.

"How come SHE gets to be the director?" 

"Cause SHE says so" Rogue says as she points to a far corner of the sounds stage where a girl with thick back glasses is typing a computer. She look up and frowns. Get up and draws heavy curtains hiding the little workstation. 

"OW" Jean yells as a sandbag falls on her head. Rogue smiles and mouths a 'Thank you'.

"Ok were startin', everyone move yahr asses" Rogue yells as people scurry around her.

-----------------------

The screen fades to black. A pair of big red lips apear.

"I can't believe I'm doing this this" the lips murmur, sounding a lot like Wanda.

"Wanda yahr not meant to talk, just lip sync it" Rogue yells from off camera.

Suddenly a voice begins to sing, its sounds slightly strangled and sings faster then the mouth can move.

"Michael Rennie was ill

The Day the Earth Stood Still  
But he told us where we stand  
And Flash Gordon was there  
In silver underwear  
Claude Rains was The Invisible Man  
Then something went wrong  
For Fay Wray and King Kong  
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly pace

It Came From Outer Space  
And this is how the message ran...

Science fiction double feature  
Professor X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Scott and Jean-et  
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
At the late night, double feature, picture show

I knew Leo G. Carroll  
Was over a barrel  
When Tarantula took to the hills  
And I really got hot  
When I saw Janette Scott  
Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills  
Dana Andrews said prunes  
Gave him the runes  
And passing them used lots of skills  
But When Worlds Collide  
Said George Pal to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills  
Like a...

Science fiction double feature  
Professor X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Scott and Jean-et  
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
  
At the late night, double feature, picture show  
I wanna go   
To the late night, double feature, picture show  
By R.K.O.   
To the late night, double feature, picture show  
In the back row   
To the late night, double feature, picture show"

"Cut" Rogue said, holding her head in her hands. "This is gonna be a long day" she mumbles as she stands up and walks over to the side of the stage.

"Kay Wolvie, you can let him go for now" 

"What if he runs off" Logan asks as he tightens his grip around Peitro's neck.

"IwontIswear" 

"Fahn, if you do you'll find yohself ina coma" she say as Logan releases a very scared silvered haired boy.

---------------------------------------------

Ok this is a lot shorter then what the rest of the chapters will be but umm yeah.

this is the cast so far.. But if you have a better idea tell me please…

Dr. Frank-N-Furter - Remy (I just wanna put him in high heels and suspenders)

Janet Weiss- Jean

Brad Majors - Scott

Riff Raff- Peitro (muhahaha)

Eddie- lance

Rocky- John

Columbia- Kitty

Magenta- Wanda

Dr. Everett V Scott - Prof X

Narrator- Magneto

Director- Rogue

I'm kinda in the middle of writing two other stories at the same time but I just felt like doing something funny for once.. Anyways enough of my babling


	2. Dammit Jean

Holy crap… I actually got some reviews.. Wow…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BAMF  
  
"Vogue I got all the stuff on your list but I still don't get it" Kurt said, holding a big black bag full of, well stuff.   
  
"Good, Ah want ya to get Wolvie ta" She turns to see the camera next to her. After glaring at it she hit's the side sending it flying to its left. It stop while facing a cardboard cut out of a church.   
  
The doors of the card board church open and Storm and Beast appear, both in wedding gear. They are followed by all the mutants that don't have a main part. All in pastel colored wedding attire. All throwing confetti at each other. The mutants on the left side of the screen all jump as rice from off screen is being thrown at them.  
  
"Hey cut it" yells Amara, but stops when she sees who's throwing the rice.  
  
From the centre of the crowd Scott walks forward, in a normal suit but with red plaid bow tie. Laughing is heard from off screen.  
  
Beast : (Sighs) Well Scott I guess we made it huh.  
  
Scott: Huh, oh yeah, well I don't think there was any doubt about that - you and Storm have been almost inseparable ever sine you sat in on the lecture professors gave Bobby about not freezing other peoples body parts for fun.  
  
Beast : Tell you the truth Scott, She was the only reason I came in the first place. Bobby's freezing habits have never been one of my favourite subjects.  
  
Storm throws her bouquet of fake flowers. Jean uses her TK to bring the bouquet to her and squeals in delight.  
  
Beast: (brings his arm up to pat Scott on the back) My condolences Scott.  
  
A car pulls up, driven by Toad, who catchs flies with his tougne as he drives. Beast and Storm get in and drive away. Slowly all the guest leave. Leaving only Scott, Jean (who is in a hideous purplish dress), and Wanda, Peirto and Kitty who are standing in front of the church all dressed in what look like black priest robs.  
  
Jean: Oh Scott, wasn't it wonderful. Didn't Storm look radiantly beautiful. Just an hour ago she was plain old Storm. Now she's Mrs Henry McCoy. (Jean stumbles around)  
  
Scott: (hadn't paid attention to Jean) Err……. Yes, Jean……. Beast a Lucky guy.  
  
Jean: Yes (she stares dreamy off into space)  
  
Scott: Everyone knows Storms a wonderful little cook.   
  
Outside Lighting begins to crack through the sky.  
  
Jean. Uh *hic* yes.   
  
Scott: Hey, Jean   
  
Jean: Yeah, Scott? (she leans her head on his sholder)  
  
Scott: We're really doing this aren't we?  
  
Jean: (mumbles) Uh huh?   
  
Scott: I really love the...skilful way  
  
  
You beat the other girls  
  
  
To the bride's bouquet  
  
Jean: Oh...oh, Scott (Jean clutches her stomach, her face turns an ugly shade of green)  
  
Scott: The river was deep but I swam it   
  
Scott starts to get into it and doesn't notice Jeans growing nausia. Wanda and Peitro glare at each other and shout Jean between each of Scotts lines.  
  
Scott: The future is ours, so let's plan it   
  
So please don't tell me to can it   
  
I've one thing to say, and that's  
  
  
Dammit Jean, I love you  
  
  
The road was long but I ran it  
  
There's a fire in my heart and you fan it   
  
If there's one fool for you then I am it (Scott goes up to the card bored church and makes a heart shape in the doors using his optic blasts. Then goes back to Jean who is still holding her stomach, looking like she might blow any minute )  
  
I've one thing to say, and that's  
  
  
Dammit Jean, I love you  
  
  
Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker  
  
There's three ways that love can grow  
  
That's good, bad, or mediocre  
  
  
Oh J-E-A-N, I love you so  
  
Scott get down on one knee (brave isn't he) and holds out a little black box. Inside it a ring. Jean stops holding her stomach and takes it.  
  
Jean: Oh, it's nicer than Storms  
  
Now we're engaged and I'm so glad   
  
Wanda: Not again.  
  
Rogue (from off screen): If you play nice ah'll let you kill peitro once we don't need him no more.  
  
Peitro: Hey-you-can't-do-that.  
  
Wanda: Oh, Brad  
  
Scott: It's Scott   
  
Wanda: Yeah whatever  
  
Jean: That you met Mom and you know Dad   
  
I've one thing to say, and that's  
  
  
Scott, I'm mad, for you too  
  
Oh, Scott  
  
Scott: Oh, dammit   
  
Jean: I'm mad   
  
Scott: uh, Jean?  
  
Jean: For you  
  
  
  
Scott: are you ok?   
  
Jean: There's one thing left to do, ah-hoo   
  
Scott: And that's go see the man who began it   
  
When we met in his science exam-it   
  
Made me give you the eye and then panic   
  
Now I've one thing to say, and that's  
  
Dammit Jean, I love you  
  
Dammit, Jean  
  
Jean: Oh Scott, I'm, I'm going to be sick.  
  
Jean doubles over and beings to throw up. Scott looks around, meets eyes with what appears to be rogue, shrugs and continues.   
  
Scott: Dammit, Jean   
  
I love you   
  
"CUT" Rogue yells, the camera swings around to show Rogue sitting behind some monitors sitting in a directors chair drinking ice tea.  
  
"That was all for today" She says as Scott helps Jean stand straight. Rogue gets up and keeps as far as possible from Jean. "Somebody clean this up" She yells looking straight at sabre-toothed who is huddled near a table of food.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you clean this for meh?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Either clean it up or I'll make you part of tha show"  
  
Sabretoothed thinks for a moment.  
  
"OK" 


End file.
